cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mickey e Sonic e os Superpilotos Estreia A 5 De Abril Na TV
https://canelaehortela.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mickey-e-os-Superpilotos-I-5.jpgMICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERS - "Race for the Rigatoni Ribbon!" - Mickey and the gang compete against Piston Pietro throughout Rome, while a runaway giant meatball chases after Goofy. This episode of "Mickey and the Roadster Racers" airs Monday, January 16 (12:00 - 12:25 P.M. EST) on Disney Junior. (Disney Junior) MICKEY MOUSE, DONALD DUCKMickey e os Superpilotos é a nova série de desenhos animados do Disney Júnior, que estreia já no próximo dia 5 de abril às 20h30, e que promete muitas emoções com as corridas de carros do Mickey e dos seus amigos. Já passaram 10 anos desde que o Mickey teve uma nova série televisiva, agora, o ícone da animação regressa numa nova aposta com muita animação e velocidade. As aventuras de corridas de carros do Mickey e dos seus amigos Minnie, Pluto, Pateta, Margarida, Donald e Cream nos seus carros personalizados vão passar-se um pouco por todo o mundo, mas sobretudo na cidade das suas maiores travessuras, a Cidade Diversão. Os protagonistas da série são o Mickey, o Donald, o Pateta, a Minnie, a Margarida, a Cream com a participação especial de vários convidados. https://canelaehortela.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mickey-e-os-Superpilotos-I-8.jpg MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERS – “Abra-ka-Goof!” – Goofy thinks he’s used his magician skills to turn Gordon Gear into a rabbit. This episode of “Mickey and the Roadster Racers” airs Saturday, February 11 (10:00 A.M. – 10:30 A.M. EST) on Disney Junior. (Disney Junior) GORDON GEAR, PLUTO, DONALD DUCK, MICKEY MOUSEhttps://canelaehortela.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mickey-e-os-Superpilotos.jpg MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERS – “Mickey and the Roadster Racers,” a madcap car racing adventure for preschoolers featuring Mickey Mouse and his pals: Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Daisy and Donald, takes the Sensational Six and their uniquely personalized vehicles on humorous high-spirited races around the globe plus hometown capers in Hot Dog Hills. (Disney Junior) MICKEY MOUSEhttps://canelaehortela.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mickey-e-os-Superpilotos-I-6.jpg MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERS – “Race for the Rigatoni Ribbon!” – Mickey and the gang compete against Piston Pietro throughout Rome, while a runaway giant meatball chases after Goofy. This episode of “Mickey and the Roadster Racers” airs Monday, January 16 (12:00 – 12:25 P.M. EST) on Disney Junior. (Disney Junior) DONALD DUCK, MICKEY MOUSE, CHIP, DALEhttps://canelaehortela.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mickey-e-os-Superpilotos-I-1.jpg Os carros: O carro do Mickey é o um clássico carro desportivo, mas quando chega a hora de uma corrida, ele carrega num botão e ele transforma-se num veloz Mickey Bólide! Na pista, o carro de Donald transforma-se no Iate Veloz que pode gerar fúrias mas desliza suavemente. Quando Donald está em movimento, é melhor todos se mexerem também. Quando chega a hora da corrida, o carro de Pateta transforma-se em Turbo-Banheira! O Turbo-Banheira é uma grande máquina e muito limpa também, graças ao chuveiro ligado à parte de trás do carro. Sempre que o Pateta transpira na pista, a grande velocidade, toma um banho em movimento! H’yuck! Rosa é a cor favorita da Minnie e, por isso, o clássico carro da Minnie transforma-se num outro mais querido chamado Trovão Rosa. A Margarida tem uma paixão por flores e o seu carro transforma-se em Dragão Florido, um carro de corrida barulhento e estrondoso. Quando Margarida está em movimento, as flores e as penas voam! Deixem-na passar! A Cream tem uma paixão por flores e o seu carro transforma-se em Dragão Florido Laranja, um carro de corrida barulhento e estrondoso. Quando Cream está em movimento, as flores e as penas voam! Deixem-na passar! Já no pequeno ecrã a partir da próxima quarta-feira, às 20h30, para encantar os mais pequenos.